Przetrwać w Banshee
by justusia7850
Summary: W wyniku pewnego zbiegu okoliczności były skazaniec przejmuje funkcję szeryfa w miasteczku Banshee w Północnej Karolinie. Jako Lucas Hoop sprawia, że wszystko staje w nim na głowie, prawo schodzi na dalszy plan, a przestępczość jest jakby bardziej wykrywalna. Do Banshee przyjechał w celu spotkania ze wspólniczką sprzed 15 lat. Szeryf Lukas Hoop/Gordon Hopewell


**Tytuł:** Przetrwać w Banshee

**Autor:** justusia7850

**Beta:** nb

**Fandom:** Banshee

**Pairing:** Gordon Hopewell/ Szeryf Lucas Hoop

**Raiting:** +18

**Ostrzeżenia:** przemoc, seks, niekanoniczne relacje pomiędzy głównymi bohaterami, retrospekcje (więc jeśli ktoś oglądał serial, może przeczytać, jak ja widzę niektóre wydarzenia), śmierć bohaterów, tortury, trochę angstu, trochę humoru

**Wprowadzenie:** W wyniku pewnego zbiegu okoliczności były skazaniec przejmuje funkcję szeryfa w miasteczku Banshee w Północnej Karolinie. Jako Lucas Hoop sprawia, że wszystko staje w nim na głowie, prawo schodzi na dalszy plan, a przestępczość jest jakby bardziej wykrywalna. Do Banshee przyjechał w celu spotkania ze wspólniczką sprzed 15 lat. Jeżeli nie widzieliście serialu, nie szkodzi.

**Disclaimer: wszystkie prawa, postacie, miejsca i oryginalne sytuacje należą do twórców serialu, a ja nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego projektu.**

-I-I-I-

Gordon stał przed drzwiami baru należącego do Sugara, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno chce wejść do środka, poznać prawdę i w ogóle dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. Chociaż nie, on był pewien, że tak właściwie to nie potrzebuje tej prawdy usłyszeć, czy, niech Bóg broni, zobaczyć.

Przecież był pewien.

I wszystko, co stało się od przyjazdu do Banshee nowego szeryfa zdawało się ją potwierdzać aż nazbyt. Dziwne zachowanie jego żony, to, że pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat nie dawała mu się dotknąć, a kiedy już to zrobiła… Cóż, musiał przyznać, że seks był inny, lepszy nawet, choć mimo wszystko na pierwszy plan wysuwało się początkowe spostrzeżenie. Ona cała stała się inna. Oddaliła się, uciekła w głąb siebie, żeby przybrać tę samą maskę, którą miała w momencie, w którym ją poznał. Pamiętał tamtą kobietę, wystraszoną, przerażoną wręcz, a jednak potrafiącą o siebie zadbać, zadać celny cios, zamachnąć się i przestawić nachalnemu facetowi szczękę. A była wtedy w ciąży. W ciąży z dzieckiem, które pokochał, które wychował jak swoje i, które teraz wydawało się równie zaniepokojone, jak on sam.

Cofnął się lekko, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem przed bar, stając może trzy metry od niego, rozpinając rozporek i odlewając się w jakieś krzaki. Obrzydliwe, ale co go to właściwie obchodziło? Poprawił marynarkę, przywdział na twarz wyraz całkowitej determinacji i odwrócił wzrok od pijaczka.

Kiedyś lubił ten bar. Przychodził tu od czasu do czasu, żeby pogadać z Sugarem, zapytać go, jak interesy, czy Proctor za bardzo nie szaleje i, czy nie żałuje swojej straconej szansy. Były bokser uśmiechał się zawsze z pobłażaniem, kiwał głową, nalewał mu szklankę najlepszej whisky, jaką można było zdobyć w tej mieścinie i, manewrując między słowami, niczym nielegalny ścigant na ulicach Nowego Yorku, z uśmiechem na ustach zbywał go, nie udzielając żadnych odpowiedzi. Gordon jednak nigdy nie narzekał i nigdy nie próbował wyciągnąć z niego siłą jakichkolwiek informacji, bo, po pierwsze nie posiadał tej siły, a po drugie pytania te były tylko przykrywką dla samej możliwości posiedzenia tu, wyciszenia się, odprężenia i wszystkiego innego, co w danej chwili było mu potrzebne. Obaj skrzętnie udawali, że mężczyzna chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, i obaj mieli świadomość, że tak naprawdę nie interesuje go to na tyle, żeby włożyć choć minimalny wysiłek w tę pracę.

Przychodził tu, bo lubił Sugara. Jego proste podejście do świata, do swojej egzystencji, lubił, kiedy ten opowiadał o swojej karierze, zakończonej tak, a nie inaczej. Później wracał do domu, do swojej żony, którą kochał, choć w tamtych momentach, jakby nieco mniej, a po kilku miesiącach ponownie pojawiał się w barze boksera. Zadając te same pytania, pijąc tę samą whisky i mając wszystko głęboko w dupie.

— Prokuratorze? — Usłyszał za sobą i omal nie podskoczył, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pochłonęły go myśli, wspomnienia tych lepszych dni, kiedy miał na głowie, co prawda, całe to gówno z Proctorem w roli głównej, któremu nigdy nie udawało się niczego udowodnić, ale było to tak inne od teraźniejszości.

— Szeryfie — odpowiedział cicho, nasłuchując, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie przekrada się gdzieś w zakamarkach okolicy, chcąc pozostać niezauważonym.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, starając się wyczuć, czy na skórze mężczyzny, który właśnie stanął przed nim nie rozpozna perfum swojej żony, ale nie. Nie dziś. Dziś szeryf roztaczał wokół siebie jedynie swój własny zapach. Nieco ciężkiego potu, powstałego w wyniku całodniowego uganiania się za bandytami, którzy pojawili się tutaj chyba razem z jego sprowadzeniem się do miasteczka. A może tylko tak mu się wydawało, bo od kiedy zajął on miejsce poprzedniego głównodowodzącego miejscowym komisariatem, przestępcy po prostu byli chwytani, a nie tak jak wcześniej, zupełnie bezkarni.

Lucas patrzył na niego z podejrzliwością, mierząc zdziwionym wzrokiem jego zdecydowanie mniej formalny, niż zazwyczaj strój, przyglądając się szarej, obcisłej koszulce, wpuszczonej w wąskie, tak niepasujące do mężczyzny spodnie.

— Co tu robisz, Gordon? — zapytał w końcu spokojnie, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, skupiając się tym razem na wyrazistych oczach, na jasnych tęczówkach i na zmarszczce, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie na jego czole.

Hopewell stał sztywno, zaciskając pięści i patrząc na niego wrogo. Może gdyby miał pewność, że przed momentem był z Carrie, łatwiej zrobiłby to, po co tu przyszedł. I, co wydawało mu się całkowicie oczywiste, to, na co ten człowiek zasłużył. Mogłoby być też łatwiej po szklaneczce Sugarowej whisky, ale tej nie zdążył się napić.

— Gordon? — zapytał znowu szeryf, patrząc na niego z coraz większym dystansem, z lekkim znudzeniem, które usilnie starał się ukryć i na pewno z niechęcią.

Był po robocie i nie wszystko poszło tak, jak planował, ale najważniejsze, że warta fortunę kolia, która miała stać się prezentem urodzinowym dla jakiejś lafiryndy, której imienia znać nie potrzebował, spoczywała teraz w małej, niepozornej paczuszce w samochodzie Joba, a on sam był w drodze do klienta.

Mężczyzna zacisnął wargi, potrząsnął głową i przywołał na twarz najbardziej ironiczny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, ale nie zamierzał unikać konfrontacji, do której przecież z taką determinacją dążył. Musiał się dowiedzieć, musiał to usłyszeć, choćby świat miał się po tym zawalić, a jego życie stać się pasmem gnoju, do którego będzie zmuszony wchodzić każdego kolejna dnia, swojego iście surrealistycznego ostatnimi czasy życia.

— Pieprzysz moją żonę!? — ni to spytał, ni wrzasnął, będąc na granicy furii, kiedy facet przed nim parsknął śmiechem, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Lucas stał przed nim chwilę, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy. Jakiejś oznaki szaleństwa chyba, albo innej anomalii, ale nie znajdując w jego minie nic oprócz nienawiści, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Przed oczyma zobaczył mroczki, a ciało spięło się w wyrazie złości, wściekłości wręcz, chcąc skrzywdzić mężczyznę, zadać mu ból, obezwładnić. Jego niechętne, jeszcze chwilę temu spojrzenie, wwiercało się teraz w Gordona, obdzierało go z maski, którą przywdział, chcąc udowodnić, że może i potrafi walczyć o swoje. A Carrie była jego.

Szeryf zrobił najpierw jeden krok, zbliżając się do niego powoli, kipiąc ze złości, z frustracji, którą przeżywał niemal nieustannie. Owszem, pieprzył kiedyś Anę, ale nigdy nie tknął palcem Carrie, a teraz, po piętnastu latach w piekle nie miał ochoty na żadne spoufalanie z nią. Chyba, że w celu pozbawienia jej życia. Najlepiej robiąc to boleśnie, długo i tak, żeby w piekle myślała tylko o nim i o tym, ile przez nią przeszedł. Dla niej. Szukając jej, miał tylko jeden cel. Odzyskać diamenty, które ukradli piętnaście lat temu. Odzyskać swoją część łupu, przez który on wylądował w pierdlu, a ona nie zrobiła nic, żeby go stamtąd wyciągnąć, żeby mu pomóc. Nie widział jej przez te cholerne półtora dekady, nie wiedział, czy żyje, czy Królik jej nie złapał i nie zabił.

Był wściekły. Na siebie, że dał się tak łatwo omamić, na nią, bo sprawiła, że był tak naiwny, żeby się poświęcić i na jej obecnego męża, bo niczego nie rozumiał. Chciał podejść do niego i zadać mu ból. Wiedział, że Ana go kocha, może i jakąś pokrętną miłością, taką, której normalny człowiek nie znał i poznać na pewno nie chciał, ale jednak. Zadałby w ten sposób ból także jej. Głównie jej.

Zrobienie kolejnego kroku udowodniło mu, że mężczyzna wcale nie jest tak twardy, jakiego próbował grać, że wcale nie ma siły na starcie z nim. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń, w ułamku sekundy łapiąc go za szyję, ściskając mocno, popychając w stronę jednego z drzew. Gordon charczał, łapiąc go za przegub, starając się poluzować uścisk, wyrwać z niego, ale szok, który widniał w jego oczach, był aż nazbyt oczywisty. Lucas nie raz widział ten strach. W więzieniu, kiedy już udało mu się znaleźć na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, inni więźniowie nie raz patrzyli na niego w ten sposób.

— Przestań — wychrypiał prokurator, patrząc na niego błagalnie, przypominając sobie w ułamku sekundy, jak ten człowiek walczył, jak radził sobie we wszelkich konfrontacjach, jak pobił sprowadzonego tu przez Proctora boksera, który wcześniej zgwałcił tę biedną kobietę.

Szeryf patrzył na niego, ale z jego wzroku nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Półprzymknięte powieki zdradzały jedynie stan podniesionej gotowości. Przemknęło mu przez myśli, że zabicie prokuratora będzie niosło za sobą konsekwencje niemożliwe do przewidzenia, a przecież musiał tu zostać, musiał odebrać swoją część łupu, za który przesiedział te wszystkie, pieprzone lata. Poluźnił uścisk na szyi dopiero, kiedy Gordon oparał się plecami o chropowatą korę drzewa, którego żaden z nich nie potrafił nazwać. Przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz, czując ciepło jego ciała, znajdującego się tak blisko własnego. Mężczyzna zdawał się drżeć, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy, nie ośmielił się nawet wziąć głębszego oddechu, jakby bojąc się, że wnętrze dłoni szeryfa znowu znajdzie się zbyt blisko jego krtani, że palce ponownie zacisną się na szyi. Oddychał spokojnie, najciszej, jak potrafił, opuścił nieco ramiona, rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie. Był silnym facetem, który walczył na pieprzonej wojnie, a teraz, w obliczu tego mężczyzny nie potrafił się pozbierać na tyle, żeby go złapać, wykręcić mu ramię i samemu docisnąć do pnia, którego kora zapewne zniszczyła już jego marynarkę. Potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc, że myśli o takich pierdołach, w obliczu szaleństwa szeryfa. Inaczej nie potrafił nazwać stanu, w jakim był mężczyzna. Nauczono go, że udawany spokój, oddanie kontroli napastnikowi, uspokoi także jego i rzeczywiście miał wrażenie, że to działa, choć nigdy nie wierzył w te psychologiczne bzdury. Na polu walki miał też tyle szczęścia, że nie musiał z nich korzystać.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Lucas uśmiechnął się tak niebezpiecznie, że Hopewell znowu drgnął. W tym człowieku było coś niebezpiecznego, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, co. Rządek bielutkich zębów przyciągał jego wzrok niczym wata cukrowa przyciągała spojrzenia pięciolatków. Mięśnie szerokich ramion, przebijały się przez napiętą koszulkę, a kropelki potu spływały od czasu do czasu po odsłoniętej szyi. Gordon pojęcia nie miał, jakim cudem jest w stanie to wszystko dostrzec teraz, kiedy jego cholerne życie było zagrożone i, kiedy mózg powinien skupiać się na czymś całkowicie innym.

Szeryf stał w lekkim rozkroku, gotów do ataku w każdej chwili. Lubił takie sytuacje, lubił wszelkie sytuacje, w których miał tak wyraźną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że szkoda byłoby go zabijać. Poza tym Ana wiedziałaby, że to jego wina. I tak dziwne było, że jeszcze go nie wydała, prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że sama bała się złapania. Oboje wiedzieli doskonale, jak Królik obchodzi się ze swoimi ofiarami, woleli nie myśleć, jak obszedłby się ze zdrajcami.

Musiał wymyślić lepszy plan, coś, co upokorzy jego dawną wspólniczkę, coś, co zniszczy jej sielankowe życie, choć samo jego pojawienie się tu, musiało nadwerężyć jej psychiczne siły. Ale nie mogła przecież stąd odejść, nie mogła zostawić rodziny, dzieci i męża. Nie mogła go też wydać, bo on zrobiłby to samo, szczególnie, że teraz w Banshee był jeszcze Job. A Sugar, mimo, że nie wiedział wszystkiego, z całą pewnością domyślał się wielu rzeczy. Prokurator, jak widać też się kilku domyślił, choć chyba nieco je nadinterpretował.

Gordon przełknął ślinę, a Lucas poczuł, jak pod jego palcami przesuwają się mięśnie odpowiedzialne za ten niepozorny, banalny proces. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy tydzień w pierdlu. Nie był na to przygotowany. Nie potrafił się obronić przed tym pieprzonym Albinosem. Nóż, wbity na tyle głęboko, żeby zadać niewyobrażalny ból, ale na tyle płytko i umiejętnie, żeby nie zabić. Miesiąc spędzony w izbie chorych, zmasakrowanie buźki tej futbolowej cipy, która dawała się rżnąć, jak wielu innych, mu podobnych. Trzy miesiące w izolatce. Ciemna klitka, dwa na dwa metry, z pryczą ustawioną pod maleńkim okienkiem, które jednak pozwalało odróżnić dzień od nocy. Wariował tam. Były momenty, szczególnie na początku, że siedział na podłodze, waląc łbem o zimny kamień i marząc o śmierci. Czekało go piętnaście lat ciągłego strachu, bo wiedział, że Królik już rozpuścił wici i Albinos nie będzie jedynym, który zrobi wszystko, aby jego egzystencja zamieniła się w piekło na ziemi. Pozostawało to, albo piętnaście lat izolacji, w tej pieprzonej celi. Mógłby sobie powiesić tabliczkę nad drzwiami, przecież nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli chciał przeżyć. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach stan letargu przeszedł, a on zrozumiał, że może zrobić coś innego, że może żyć w tym jebanym więzieniu, jako nietykalny i to nie dlatego, że dzień w dzień będzie ssał fiuta, którego Albinos wpychał w coraz to nowe, złamane dziury. Ćwiczenia były udręką i wybawieniem jednocześnie. Nie myślał. Nie czuł bólu, kiedy uderzając zaciśniętymi pięściami o mur, zdzierał sobie skórę do krwi. Musiał stać się silniejszy. Powtarzał sobie to jedno zdanie, kiedy na tych samych pięściach robił kolejne pięćdziesiąt pompek, sycząc i klnąc, ale nie ustając w wysiłkach. Zostało jeszcze siedemdziesiąt dni, pięćdziesiąt, trzydzieści pięć. Kiedy zostało dziesięć miał wrażenie, że zabije go sam strach. Ręce mu się trzęsły, rzygał wszystkim, co zjadł, choć i tak nie było tego dużo, nie mógł spać, a każda sekunda i tak zdawała się go przybliżać do wyjścia z tego miejsca. Uspokoił się, gdy zostały dwa dni. Spał, jadł i walczył z wyimaginowanymi przeciwnikami, ze ścianą, z sobą samym. Wiedział, że jeśli się uda, to zyska szacunek. Zostawią go.

Gordon widział, że w Lucasie toczy się jakaś wewnętrzna walka i nie był pewien, czy powinien ją przerywać, czy pozwolić mężczyźnie dojść ze sobą do ładu. Może i nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale w tej chwili obawiał się go bardziej niż Proctora i jego bandy przydupasów, szczególnie tego okularnika w muszce, który nigdy się nie odzywał, a jednak człowiek zawsze wiedział, kiedy podpadł do tego stopnia, żeby zacząć obawiać się o swoje życie.

Szeryf zacisnął powieki, ponownie wzmacniając uchwyt na krtani drugiego mężczyzny, nie na tyle, żeby sprawić mu fizyczny ból, czy jakiś szczególny problem z oddychaniem, ale na tyle silnie, żeby ten wiedział, jak to się dla niego skończy, jeśli spróbuje się wyrwać. Drugą dłoń oparł o jego ramię, jakby chciał się go przytrzymać, jakby to miało mu pomóc w pozostaniu tutaj, w tym miejscu, mimo całej gamy nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, odbijających się na jego twarzy.

Szedł przez dziedziniec, a wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. Jeszcze w izolatce miał świadomość, że tak się to skończy, ale jego dumnie podniesiona głowa, stal w oczach i zupełna swoboda ruchów mogła wzbudzać zastanowienie. Kiedy wszyscy strażnicy zniknęli w tym samym momencie, wiedział, że to już, że teraz albo wygra, albo przez kolejne piętnaście lat będzie służył, jako rozładowywacz napięcia dla czerwonookiego skurwiela. Poszedł za nimi z własnej woli, jak suka, która idzie za swoim panem. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści, zagryzał zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć, spinał mięśnie, wiedząc, że ucieczka i tak nie miałaby sensu. Kiedy Albinos pchnął go na zimne kafle, przełknął ślinę. Liczył, że zaraz po wyjściu potraktują go kolejną kosą, ale widać miał po prostu zostać upokorzony na oczach pozostałych więźniów. Strażników, jak się spodziewał nie było nadal. Albinos podchodził do niego spokojnie, powoli, jak jakiś jebany Król, który przyjmuje właśnie na audiencji dawno wygnanego banitę, mając jednak dla niego intratną propozycję. Kiedy opadły jego spodnie, pod którymi nie nosił bielizny, chyba tylko dlatego, żeby nie musieć jej zdejmować kilka razy dziennie, na ułamek sekundy przymknął powieki. Może nawet wziąłby tego skurwysyna do gardła, gdyby nie ci wszyscy mężczyźni, patrzący na niego z drwiną, z jawną pogardą. Gdyby nie ta pizda, z rozcharatanym przez niego policzkiem, uśmiechająca się, jak wygrany, jak jebana królewska dworka. Ale gdyby miał to zrobić, zrobiłby to z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że ktoś mu każe, a już na pewno nie w chwili, gdy wszyscy na niego patrzą. Mięśnie wyprężyły się w gotowości do ataku, ciało spięło się niewyobrażalnie, kiedy na wpół wzwiedziony kutas otarł się o jego policzek, a dookoła rozbrzmiały urywane parsknięcia. Pamiętał, że Albinos coś do niego mówił. Cicho i spokojnie, jakby przekonywał go, że wystarczy to zrobić, rozchylić usta, wysunąć język. Dać wypieprzyć się mocno, a potem pozwolić, żeby gorąca sperma spłynęła gęstą strużką po przełyku, na samo dno żołądka.

Gordon szarpnął się lekko, starając się odepchnąć dłonie Lucasa od siebie. Uchwyt był coraz silniejszy, brakowało mu powietrza i wiedział, że mężczyzna za bardzo oddala się od tego miejsca, że tak naprawdę go tu nie ma. Pojęcia nie miał, czy myśli o Carrie, czy o czymś innym, ale miał ochotę jeszcze trochę pożyć. W końcu szeryf otworzył oczy, w których determinacja mieszała się ze wściekłością, poluźniając po krótkiej chwili uchwyt, patrząc na prokuratora ze zdziwieniem, jakby to, że tu jest było zbyt nierealne. Potrząsnął głową, najwyraźniej chcąc pozbyć się pozostałości wspomnienia, a po chwili zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, przyciskając Hopewella swoim ciałem, przesuwając kciukiem po linii jego szczęki i uśmiechając się, jak psychopata, którym jak podejrzewali obaj, mógł właściwie być.

Na ułamek sekundy w jego wzroku widać jeszcze było wahanie, ale zobaczył w spojrzeniu mężczyzny coś, co pozwoliło mu to zrobić. Kiedyś nieustannie widział to w oczach Any, były takie momenty, że dostrzegał to również patrząc na Olka, ale nigdy nie odważył posunąć się na tyle daleko, żeby to sprawdzić. A teraz… Teraz chciał upokorzyć swoją byłą wspólniczkę. Nie musiał robić niczego szybko. Nie musiał nawet robić zbyt dużo w tej chwili. Planował zostać tu tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, aby odzyskać diamenty, a ten mężczyzna mu w tym pomoże. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, pochylając do przodu, do brutalnego, twardego i męskiego pocałunku. Usta Gordona były zimne, jakby strach wziął nad nim górę, jakby był prawie martwy. Zastygł w bezruchu, rozszerzając jedynie oczy, w najbardziej idiotycznych snach nie przypuszczając, że to spotkanie może skończyć się w ten sposób. Bo co to, do cholery, miało niby być?

Lucas przyciskał go mocno, całując pewnie, wytrwale, mimo, że prokurator nawet nie jęknął, o chociażby próbie oddania pieszczoty, nawet nie wspominając. Czuł jego spięte raptem mięśnie, grdykę ruszającą się pod wpływem niedbale przełykanej śliny, zapach jego drogich perfum, mieszający się teraz z zapachem potu wydzielanego w wyniku strachu. Tego był pewien. Nie przerwał nawet wtedy, kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi baru otwierają się na moment, po którym trzasnęły cicho, był niemal pewien, że to Sugar wyszedł sprawdzić na zewnątrz, czy nic niepokojącego się nie dzieje, albo czy nie wrócił w stanie krytycznym. Oderwał się od mężczyzny dopiero, gdy przed oczyma ponownie zobaczył Albinosa. Nie chciał teraz o nim myśleć. Musiał podnieść powieki, musiał uciec z więzienia.

Oparł czoło o czoło Gordona, stykając się z nim nosem, jedną dłoń przesunął wzdłuż jego ramienia, zahaczając o łokieć, przenosząc ją na żebra i zostawiając na biodrze. Z satysfakcją usłyszał westchnienie, ale postanowił na razie go nie komentować. Drugą dłoń umieścił na policzku mężczyzny, gładząc go w wyraźnej pieszczocie, nie pozwalając mu przy tym odwrócić od siebie wzroku, uciec, zdezerterować.

— Nienawidzę Anastazji — wyszeptał, w ramach wyjaśnienia swojego czynu, puścił go, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, pozostawiając Hopewella z mętlikiem w głowie, pytaniem, kim jest Anastazja, i smakiem swoich ust na jego wargach.


End file.
